An image forming apparatus is known that displays, on a display, information about sheets accommodated in a sheet feed device when the sheet feed device is placed in a body of the image forming apparatus or when the sheet feed device is demounted from the body. The displayed sheet information prompts the user to set new information about sheets accommodated in the sheet feed device.